Neurasthenia
by jesus-christ-of-nazareth
Summary: Harry Potter a tout pour lui, sauf la soif de vivre. Un inconnu arrive alors dans sa vie, et avec lui les ennuis commencent... HP/TR AU


N.A. – Bonjour à tous, merci de lire le premier chapitre de Neurasthenia, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ou un feedback car sinon je ne posterais probablement pas la suite (vu que c'est ma première fic, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire pour la gloire ). Pour ceux qui sont curieux, le titre est une chanson de The Most Serene Republic, et celui du chapitre, une d'Applause (très bons groupes, je recommande chaudement !).

Neurasthenia – I. All about You.

Harry regardait avec véhémence la monstrueuse pile de papiers étalés devant lui, comme si les fixer allait les faire disparaître, comme par enchantement.

La porte de son bureau chic au centre de Londres s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaître une moitié de la tête de la nouvelle secrétaire. Elle regarda son patron, le brillant Harry Potter, et esquissa un petit sourire et un langoureux soupir. Elle se glissa sans bruit dans le bureau et toussota pour attirer l'attention du relativement célèbre éditeur.

« Monsieur Potter ? Ce rendez-vous avec le nouvel écrivain… Vous savez… Il a appelé… »

« Et donc, Miss Weasley ? S'il vous plaît, abrégez… » Fit Harry, plus avec bonhomie que d'un réel ennui avec la jolie jeune femme rousse. Certes elle était bien mignonne, mais un brin collante et un peu lente tout de même.

« Pardon ! Il… Il a appelé et apparemment il ne pourra pas assister au rendez-vous de mercredi… »

Harry soupira douloureusement et envoya promener les feuilles du dessus de la maudite tour de paperasse infernale. _Il est sympa le nouveau mais il pourrait faire un effort, c'est de son bouquin qu'on parle quand même…_ pensa Harry. Il tapota son bureau en bois vernis du bous des doigts, le regard dans le vide avant de saisir un stylo plume et la première feuille du tas, en répondant à la secrétaire toujours debout d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« Eh bien, décalez le pour vendredi soir alors… »

« Mais toute votre semaine est bookée, et vous finissez vraiment tard vendredi soir ! Enfin, moins tard que les autres jours bien sûr, mais vous devriez tout de même vous reposer. » Murmura une Ginny contrite et se triturant des doigts impeccablement manucurés nerveusement. « Vous avez vraiment l'air horriblement fatigué, et puis vous êtes livide ! Vous vous surmenez, monsieur. »

« Ecoutez Weasley… » Le jeune homme prit quelque secondes de réflexion pour que sa phrase ne semble pas trop abrupte. « Vous êtes adorable… » L'autre oublia toute nervosité et s'engorgea du compliment. « Mais je suis obligé de faire tourner la boutique. » Il mentionna ses papiers d'un geste las de la main. « Donc vous rappellerez l'écrivaillon et vous lui donnerez rendez-vous pour vendredi soir… »

« 22h ? »

« 22h. » Acquiesça Harry. « S'il ne peut pas, qu'il ne revienne pas et n'appelle plus. »

« Yessir. » Fit Ginny en se saisissant de son bloc note et son stylo favori. Dire que ce bloc note renfermait toute la vie de l'éditeur. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de loisirs le pauvre, entre son boulot et… son boulot. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait dans la vie d'Harry Potter, il n'était pas particulièrement obligé de se tuer à la tâche. C'est vrai : seul héritier de la fortune des Potter, il était l'un des comptes en banques les mieux fournis d'Angleterre. Bien sûr, comme dit l'adage, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur et ce qui manquait cruellement dans la vie du jeune éphèbe aux poches remplies d'or était l'amour. C'avait beau être ridiculement cliché, c'était pourtant très douloureusement vrai le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu l'amour, que ce soit un amour familial, ou un peu plus romantique. Mais c'était sûrement le premier qui le faisait au fond le plus souffrir, ce sentiment de ne jamais avoir appartenu à une fratrie familiale, de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour délicat d'une mère, la tendresse d'un père et peut être, pourquoi pas ? La complicité d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Oh, il se damnerait pour une petite sœur !

Ginny se retira du bureau tout aussi discrètement qu'elle y était rentré. Harry souffla et se mit à rédiger distraitement les différentes lettres adressées aux écrivains publiés sous son label.

« Signé… Harry Potter… Prongs éditions… »

Il se redressa dans sa chaise au bout d'un moment, déjà ennuyé de tous ces petits mots. Certes, ce n'était pas le boulot le plus pénible, mais le jeune homme préférait tout de même lire des manuscrits (aussi médiocres soient-ils) que de gratter des politesses à des individus maniant parfois juste approximativement l'anglais.

La vie était décidément bien ennuyeuse… Même ce travail qu'il avait un jour embrassé avec passion commençait à le lasser. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il allait peut-être prendre un week-end, histoire d'aller voir son oncle à la campagne. Et puis il lui manquait tout de même, ce grand fou il faut dire que Sirius Black n'avait plus toute sa tête à sa sortie de prison victime d'une erreur judiciaire, il avait passé 13 longues années enfermé à Azkaban, une prison située sur une île au sud de l'Angleterre : ça l'avait complètement démoli de l'intérieur, et le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été présent pendant l'enfance d'Harry l'avait achevé.

_Enfin_, pensa amèrement Harry, _« enfance » est un bien grand mot_. En effet, le cas Potter aurait mérité qu'on appelle sa vie d'enfant un carcan, ou une galère, Harry n'arrivait pas à décider quel terme convenait le mieux. Effectivement, ses parents étant morts durant sa petite enfance, il avait été confié, par un de leurs amis, aux Dursley, la famille de la sœur de sa génitrice.

Les Dursley comptaient trois membres dans leur petite famille : il y avait tout d'abord l'antipathique et méprisable Pétunia Dursley née Evans, la sœur de Lilly Potter. Une femme à la trentaine bien tassée, au visage rappelant celui d'une jument émaciée et au corps frêle comme une branche. Son mari, Vernon Dursley, était aussi gras et gros qu'elle était fragile : en d'autres mots, des esprits moins poétiques auraient pu le qualifier de baleine humaine, de monstre assoiffé de nourriture. Mais au-delà de son embonpoint, il était également avide d'argent, malintentionné, injuste, raciste et la liste ne faisait que s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait et devenait aigris. Enfin, il y avait leur fils, Dudley Dursley un des êtres les plus abjectes que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Fruit ignoble de l'union de ses deux géniteurs, il avait hérité de la corpulence extravagante de son père et du caractère odieux de sa mère. Il était conforté dans sa bêtise et son égoïsme par ses parents, qui l'avaient choyé depuis sa naissance et laissé soin à la télévision de l'éduquer à leur place.

Leur vie fut brusquement chamboulée lorsque le petit Harry, âgé d'un an à ce moment-là, avait été abandonné à leur porte (avec un petit mot à leur attention). Au départ, peu enclins à prendre le fils de Lily et James dans leur foyer —il avait faillit finir à l'orphelinat le pauvre garçon, ils furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par l'ami des Potter, un certain Albus Dumbledore, qui leur promit une mirobolante somme d'argent en échange de la protection du garçon, et une menace sous-entendue s'ils se décidaient à l'abandonner dans les bois. Inutile de dire que le calcul fut admirablement vite fait pour Pétunia et Vernon, qui prirent le bébé sous leur aile. Là encore, l'expression était plutôt gentille. L'enfance d'Harry chez les Dursleys ne fut véritablement pas un conte de fée : Ses parents adoptifs semblaient avoir confondu la notion de « petit enfant » et « bonne à tout faire ». Dès le moment où le garçon sut marcher et tenir une poêle, il fut relégué à la corvée cuisine, sous la surveillance de Pétunia d'abord puis au bout de quelques fastidieuses leçons seul, où il du dès lors s'occuper quotidiennement des repas de toute la petite famille, sans rechigner, sous peine de se faire envoyer au lit (le placard sous l'escalier) sans boire et sans manger et avec une bonne gifle. Enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de rechigner pour souffrir de ce traitement. Il était devenu au fil du temps le défouloir officiel du foyer Dursley, puis un peu plus tard, la tête de turc de l'école, sous l'influence de Dudley. Bien sûr ses corvées ne s'arrêtèrent pas à la cuisine et bientôt il fut aussi déclaré jardinier officiel de la maison, mais aussi la femme de ménage, au bon plaisir de Pétunia et de Vernon, qui préféraient passer du bon temps devant la boîte à image que de s'occuper de ce maudit orphelin qui avait osé troubler la paix dans leur foyer.

Ils étaient méchants gratuitement. Pétunia en voulait à ce petit monstre de bon à rien qu'avait engendré sa sœur oh oui elle lui en voulait : c'était l'enfant de James Potter après tout, l'homme qu'elle aurait dut épouser ! Elle en voulait à James et Lilly d'avoir filé un bonheur si parfait jusqu'à leur mort et elle reportait maintenant sa triste vendetta sur le petit Harry, car son amertume, sa malveillance et son ressentiment n'avaient pas de limite. Le fait que le fils de Lilly était également un enfant béni de toutes les qualités du monde exacerbait sa rancœur : Elle détestait ces yeux vert émeraude qui lui rappelaient la beauté sans faille qu'avait été sa sœur, ces traits divins, un peu rondis par la jeunesse de l'enfant, si familiers de ceux du ravissant James, ces cheveux fins et noirs comme du jais, son intelligence… Qu'elle le détestait cet enfant ! On avait pas idée de faire un gosse si horriblement parfait ! Et en plus il était riche.

Ce constat finissait à chaque fois par énerver la matriarche qui l'envoyait tailler les rosiers dans le jardin pour éviter de voir sa sale petite tête d'orphelin gâté par la nature.

Jusqu'à ses 11 ans, Harry fut donc traité comme un moins que rien, indigne du peu que sa famille adoptive lui donnait. Mais tout changea quand il reçut de la part de Dumbledore une invitation pour Hogwarts, une école privée dont il était le directeur et où les parents du garçon avaient passé leur scolarité. Il était apparemment indiqué dans leur testament qu'il irait lui aussi étudier dans la prestigieuse, mais néanmoins relativement méconnue académie, jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans au moins.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa les plus belles années de sa vie dans le pensionnat, ne retournant chez les Dursleys que pour les vacances d'été. Le garçon se révéla être particulièrement doué et excellait dans beaucoup de domaines, avec un goût prononcé pour la littérature et une toute nouvelle passion pour les livres qu'il dévorait avec avidité, compensant ainsi des années d'abêtissement chez Pétunia et Vernon. A sa sortie de l'école, à ses dix-huit ans et une fois son héritage récupéré, il s'envola pour les Etats-Unis et Harvard, où il sortit sixième de sa promotion, avec en poche un diplôme d'arts et lettres obtenu brillamment. Il revint alors en Angleterre où il fêta dignement son retour, son diplôme et son anniversaire avec ses anciens camarades d'Hogwarts et quelques collègues américains ayant fait le voyage jusqu'en Europe. C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, il démarra sa propre maison d'édition, spécialisée dans les livres d'aventure et de fantasy, mais aussi de bandes-dessinées indépendantes, un genre auquel il s'était découvert un attrait au cours de son voyage dans le Nouveau Monde. Les livres qu'il publiait touchaient tous les publics et tous les genres, engendraient à chaque nouvelle sortie un torrent de critiques élogieuses, et rendaient les autres éditeurs jaloux des succès que le jeune homme avait achevés grâce à son remarquable flair pour les affaires et son bon goût. Il était devenu ainsi à 26 ans un homme d'affaires particulièrement doué, admiré dans le monde de l'écriture et s'était enrichi (encore) considérablement. Sa vie tournait autour de son travail, qu'il adorait.

Rien ne plaisait plus au businessman que de feuilleter les romans, pas toujours très bien écrits cependant, de jeunes écrivains ambitieux, pleins de rêves et d'avenir.

Harry soupira.

« Arrêtons de procrastiner et mettons nous au boulot. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais il oublia bien vite sa résolution et alluma son ordinateur portable pour vérifier son courrier et peut-être jouer quelques minutes à un jeu sur le net, qui sait ?

Il fredonna un petit air quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le courriel d'un certain T. Ridle. Il ouvrit le lien d'un click de souris et parcouru subrepticement la lettre, fronçant un peu les sourcils au dessus de ses lunettes rondes à la lecture du mail. _Bla bla bla il ne pourra pas être là mercredi, c'est bien ce que Ginny m'avait dit. _Il ferma sa boîte mail. Au moins il avait été poli dans sa formulation ce garçon. 

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, attrapa son ordinateur, le glissa dans sa sacoche en cuir (cadeau d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie depuis Hogwarts), prit son duffle-coat beige fourré –Ginny avait insisté pour que le jeune homme ai recours à un styliste pour ne pas qu'il ait l'air négligé pendant les entretiens, et sortit de son élégant bureau en prévenant la secrétaire qu'il serait absent pendant une heure ou deux. Ginny secoua la tête : c'était elle en attendant qui allait payer les pots cassés et faire la paperasse à sa place.

L'éditeur s'était installé dans un Starbuck dans le centre de Londres, à une petite table en bois à l'étage, contemplant à loisir les passants aller et venir dans l'avenue bondée, vaquant à leurs affaires sans se soucier du regard fatigué d'Harry. Il pianotait sporadiquement les touches de son clavier, écrivant une phrase par ci, par là, rectifiant une faute ou deux en buvant un grand café Latte. Le café était lui aussi plein à craquer une femme lui avait gentiment laissé la place en se plaignant que les clients étaient trop bruyants et trop excités à son goût. Il se prélassait alors maintenant dans le fauteuil de similicuir vert absinthe, profitant pleinement de sa place privilégiée.

On était en hiver, il faisait déjà nuit à six heures du soir et les radiateurs étaient ouverts à bloc dans le café. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et fixa avec mépris la lettre d'un associé véreux qui avait essayé de l'escroquer il y a un an. Quand il vit que son regard ne pouvait tuer à distance le destinateur de la note, il poussa un grognement et éteignit son ordinateur pour lire un livre qu'un de ses amis avait écrit : c'était le livre de Luna Lovegood, une amie de ses années à Hogwarts qu'il avait toujours énormément apprécié, bien qu'elle soit légèrement loufoque et totalement décalée sur les bords, et avec qui il conversait encore régulièrement Son roman portait sur un univers fantastique peuplé de sorciers et sorcières où un jeune orphelin –clin d'œil à notre éditeur, luttait contre un homme abominable à la tête de serpent, et la jeune écrivaine voulait désespérément son avis sur l'ouvrage.

Une heure passa en un coup de vent, et bientôt le café se désemplit de ses occupants, laissant seulement une dizaine de personnes dans la salle. Il s'était mis à neiger dehors –plutôt tôt si l'on prenait en compte le fait que l'on n'était qu'à la mi-novembre, et l'activité dans la rue avait elle aussi cessé, si bien que les seules promeneurs étaient des couples profitant de la neige et des illuminations de noël pour s'improviser un instant de romantisme.

Absorbé dans la lecture du roman bizarrement nommé _Les contes de Beedle le Barde, _Harry ne remarqua pas qu'un fauteuil avait bougé en face du sien et qu'une personne s'y était assise sans bruit. Ce n'est que quand la silhouette toussota un peu que le jeune homme sursauta et retrouva bien vite l'usage de la parole et de la politesse.

« Ah… Euh bonjour. » … Malgré un manque flagrant d'éloquence. L'homme, vu que c'était bel et bien un mâle qui s'était assis en face de lui, sourit et le salua poliment en lui expliquant brièvement que c'était la seule place disponible près de la fenêtre. Harry acquiesça et se remit à sa lecture, essayant d'oublier la présence près de lui, étrangement déconcertante et également déconcentrante. Il n'y pensa plus au bout de quelques minutes, oublieux qu'il était. C'était la cause de ses nombreux problèmes d'ailleurs, Lloyd Wagner d'Harvard lui disait toujours qu'un jour il allait oublier sa tête. Harry souffla, amusé, quand il pensa que s'il en parlait à Luna, celle-ci ajouterait sûrement une scène où il se ferait décapiter à son manuscrit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? » Demanda la voix grave de l'inconnu. Harry leva la tête et répondit nonchalamment.

« Le manuscrit d'une amie. »

L'autre eu l'air amusé, pour quelque raison. « Seriez-vous pas par hasard éditeur ? »

« C'est le cas, c'est le cas. C'est un métier intéressant. » Fit Harry avec un léger sourire fatigué, puis il étouffa un bâillement. « Pardon. »

L'inconnu secoua la main comme pour écarter le bâillement de la conversation. Il questionna Harry sur son métier, sa lecture, et l'autre répondait avec un sourire, content de faire partager son amour du métier même si c'était avec un total étranger. La conversation divergea sur les romans d'aujourd'hui, les livres pour midinettes, les pavés pompeux et prétentieux. L'homme se révélait très cultivé et partageait la passion d'Harry pour les plaisirs de la lecture.

La discussion continua pendant presque trois quarts d'heures. Tom –c'était ainsi qu'il s'était introduit, était quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, vif d'esprit et plein de répartie. Sa compagnie était agréable.

Il ne resta bientôt plus personnes dans le Starbuck. Les deux hommes, voyant que les hommes de ménage passaient la serpillère dans un signe évident qu'il était temps de plier bagage, s'habillèrent et sortir de l'établissement avec un bref « au revoir » à la caissière. La température chuta lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied dehors et Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps à toute allure tandis que les flocons de neige se déposaient avec douceur dans ses cheveux indomptables. Tom, lui, paraissait indifférent au froid –Harry pensa avec un sourire que vu son expression hautaine on pourrait tout aussi bien l'appeler la reine des glaces. Ils parlèrent encore un peu jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche et se séparèrent avec un sourire, un « bonne soirée » et un « bonne chance pour la suite ! ».

Harry pensa plus tard que ce fut la meilleure soirée qu'il avait eu depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
